I. Field
The methods and apparatus described herein relate to communication billing systems. More particularly, methods and apparatus are described for providing separable billing services for use with a packet-based communication system.
II. Description of the Related Art
Wireless networking has become commonplace in much of the world today. Typically, this involves transmitting and receiving packet data over a wireless communication network, such as a cellular, PCS, or satellite communication system. One such application involves the use of a mobile communication terminal, or MCT, located onboard a commercial vehicle such as a long-haul tractor-trailer. A vehicle operator may send and receive data communications using the MCT over a satellite communication network, for instance. A typical data application comprises accessing the Internet via the MCT or other data terminal.
A vehicle owner may equip the vehicle with an MCT so that the vehicle operator can access the Internet for business purposes. Such business related communications may include the need to report load status, location, and condition of a fleet vehicle, and/or instructions to the fleet driver as to the next desired destination. Typically, transmitting this type of information using mobile communications reduces the need for the vehicle driver to stop, and therefore increases fleet use efficiency. However, it may also be desirable to allow the vehicle operator to use the MCT for personal reasons as well for purposes of maintaining or establishing good relations between vehicle operators and vehicle owners.
The vehicle owner typically maintains an account with a wireless service provider relating to the use of the MCT. The wireless service provider typically bills this account in proportion to the amount of use of the wireless communication system. For example, in a satellite communication system, vehicle owners are typically charged each time a message is transmitted, as well as by the length of each message. Other wireless communication systems may charge vehicle owners on the basis of the amount of data transmitted or time used to transmit data.
In any case, there is presently no way for vehicle owners to distinguish between business and personal use of the MCT. Hence, there is a need for vehicle owners to distinguish between personal and business use of the MCT so that vehicle operators can be billed for their personal data networking usage.